


Koolaid

by Bloo (Cosmetreee)



Category: koolaid, モブサイコ100 | Mob Psycho 100
Genre: and I had an idea, blue started this, i dont even fuckign know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 09:16:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11288277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmetreee/pseuds/Bloo
Summary: you will thank me one day





	Koolaid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GoldenPheonix5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenPheonix5/gifts), [BlueTheBird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueTheBird/gifts).



> continuation of this wonderful thing: http://archiveofourown.org/works/11288052

Suddenly, a loud thumping sound stopped ritsu in his tracks. He turned and was just about to enter the kitchen again when a large red figure crashed through the window next to the front door and rammed its way through the wall.

It took Ritsu a minute before he decided to follow.

They sight that met him was even more bizarre than before.

The red pentagram on the floor had caught fire somehow, and had a fightened mob trapped within its burning red sugary heat, while shou had removed his shirt and was now doing some sort of ritual dance while screeching incomprehensibly.

And in the corner stood the red figure.

Ritsu squinted and gasped dramatically when he realized what it was. Or w h o it was.

Teru slowly turned around, revealing himself to be wearing a large jar filled to the brim with red liquid, with only his hands, legs, and face poking out. Incidentally, he was not clothed within the jar except for a pair if bright pink speedos with a lion print on the front.

"Hello, Little Brother" he chuckled evily, the light of the fire glinting of his jar. " I am here for the lost soul"

Within the fire, mob let out a gentle moan.

"Ohh koolaid man please take me" He whimpered.

Teru (koolaid man?) obliged and stepped closer, and took mob and drowned him within his jar. And then he turned to ritsu once again.

"Shh no pain, only glug glug now"

And teru left through the hole in the wall, leaving hyperventilating shou and brotherless ritsu behind.


End file.
